


Sit Still

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [103]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Rainy days “The day would be a lot less boring if you learned how to sit still.” Kylux, I think... yeah, those two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Modern AU, Shibari

Hux ground his jaw as the couch beside him quivered yet again. Clearly his throat, he renewed his focus on the book in his hand, carefully turning the page. He continued reading the story until Kylo kicked the book from his hands as he swung his feet into Hux’s lap. 

“Oh for the love of-” Hux cried, throwing up his hands. “Can you not sit still?”

“I’m bored Hux.”

“Then do something.”

Kylo looked around the lakeside cabin that himself and Hux had rented for the week. The area was perfect for walking, swimming, watching the stars, generally relaxing away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Or it would have been if it hadn’t been pouring from the heavens. There was little signal there, the ancient TV only took VHS cassettes, and Kylo’s own laptop had long since run it’s battery down. With a heavy sigh, he let his weight fall on the couch, keeping Hux trapped under his legs. 

“There’s nothing to do.”

“Explain how that is my problem,” Hux said, trying in vain to push Kylo’s legs off his lap. 

“We could fuck,” Kylo addressed to the ceiling. 

“We did this morning,” Hux replied, finally tossing Kylo’s legs to the floor so he could retrieve his book. 

“Who’s counting?” Kylo asked, leaning up on his elbows, a light in his eyes. “I wouldn’t be bored any more.”

“You’d be engaged for five minutes, and then you’d be back to being a terror.”

“It’s not five minutes,”Kylo pouted. 

“And you wouldn’t be sitting still.”

“Well, that is kinda the point.”

A moment passed, and Kylo looked at Hux for his follow up comment to find him already looking at Kylo curiously. 

“What?” he asked, suddenly suspicious. 

“You know, I do believe you’re right,” Hux said, laying down his book and crossing to the bedroom. 

“I am?” Kylo called after him. “What was I right about?”

Hux emerged from the room, a coil of shimmering pink rope held in his hands. Kylo felt his mouth go dry as Hux loosened one end, letting the rope slither across his fingers. 

“I was saving this for a special moment,” he said, fixing Kylo with a determined look. “But I think we can combine our ideas; the day would be a lot less boring if you learned how to sit still.”

Kylo could feel his mouth hanging open, his mind reduced to a buzz of white noise

“Into the chair,” Hux said, and Kylo felt his body scrambling to respond, placing him into one of the heavy hardwood chairs in the cabin as Hux stalked towards him. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest as Hux circled him, warm hands stroking down his arms as he moved his arms against the wooden chair back, wrapping the rope around his biceps, over his shoulder and down, down his arm until even his wrists were secured. Hux tested their hold by sliding onto Kylo’s lap, holding himself above Kylo’s lips and seeing how he strained forward without quite being able to reach him. 

“How’s that,” he asked against Kylo’s lips. 

Kylo responded by bucking his legs, knocking Hux against his chest and claiming his kiss. Hux indulged him, tightening his hands in Kylo’s hair as he kissed him breathless before pulling away and sliding off Kylo’s lap too quickly to allow himself to be trapped there. 

“Now, now,” he admonished. “You’re still moving entirely too much. We’re going to have to fix that.”

Kylo whined as Hux knelt down, coaxing Kylo to place his legs against the legs of the chair and wrapping more pink rope around them. He chased the rope up and over Kylo’s thighs, stroking his hands up the inside of Kylo’s thighs, scraping his nails against the denim as he withdrew, until Kylo had thrown his head back, staring at the ceiling as he tried to control his breathing. He didn’t let his head fall forward again until Hux had climbed into his lap again. 

“And now?” he asked. 

Kylo leaned as far as he could towards him, whispering sweet nothings as he mouthed as Hux’s neck and shoulder, at any bit of skin he could reach. Hux easily stayed out of reach, smiling as he felt Kylo’s muscles straining against the rope, but getting him nowhere. 

“Much better,” he said. “But one final piece…”

Kylo frowned as Hux brought his hand forward from behind Kylo’s head, a last length of rope trapped there. 

“But… I…”

Hux’s other hand slipped down between them, intent of disengaging Kylo’s ability to think.

“If you can’t make a sound,” Hux said, holding up the rope, “you’ll just have to concentrate on what noise you’re able to make me make…”

Kylo’s pupils widened at that, and he allowed Hux to place the rope between his teeth, securing it behind his head. 

“Good boy,” Hux whispered in his ear, making Kylo shiver. 

Hux slipped from his lap, standing in front of him. 

“Now be quiet and let me finish my book.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For En’s NSFW Kink Starters: 45. I have all night. Try me. 26. Edging Any pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content notes: edging, revenge sex, Hux really doesn't mind though, Or at least he won't mind when it's over

Hux closed his book with a satisfied sigh, stretching out of the couch to relax muscles sore from being curled up in one place so long. As he allowed his body to ease again, he rolled his head towards Kylo, still sitting bound to the chair. His eyes glittered like black diamonds from under the hair fallen over his face, but he didn’t say a word. Hadn’t, in fact, said a word in quite some time. 

Laying the book down, Hux crossed the room to him, standing in front of him, waiting for a reaction. His forehead creased with a frown when he realised Kylo wasn’t reacting, wasn’t so much as looking up at him. Perhaps… perhaps he had gone too far this time. Hux set to work loosening the ropes, stroking Kylo’s skin as he did to ensure there he hadn’t been pinched or become numb while he was sitting there. Kylo flexed his wrists and ankles as they came free, but when Hux had pulled the last length of rope free, Kylo stood without a word and crossed into the bedroom. 

 

Hux watched him go, leaving the ropes loosely coiled on the chair. There was no sound of the shower running, which he might have expected. Still no noise from Kylo. Disquiet coiling in his gut, he crossed the room to look in the bedroom door. Kylo was standing at the end of the bed, pulling his t-shirt over his head. 

“Kylo?”

“Get undressed,” he said, folding the t-shirt neatly and laying it on top of the chest of drawers. 

“Kylo, are you ok?”

Kylo looked back at him then, and closed the distance between them. Hux assumed he must have swaggered, his jeans riding low on his hips, muscles rippling, but he couldn’t tear himself away from Kylo’s eyes, dark pools he felt like he was drowning in, yet needed to drink deep from. Kylo took hold of Hux’s chin, holding him firmly but gently, and pressed his lips to Hux’s. It was a kiss that was almost chaste, bare brushes of Kylo’s lips against his, but Hux leaned into it, wanting the feel of Kylo’s body pressed against his. 

Hux almost whined when he felt Kylo drawing back, even as he felt Kylo turn his head, so he could whisper in his ear. 

“Revenge.”

It shouldn’t have had such an effect on him. It was a single word, and Hux wasn’t convinced that Kylo wasn’t pissed with him. But he could feel his eyes roll back, and his hands came up to pull at the buttons of his shirt before Kylo had even let go of him. He pulled his clothes off as fast as he could manage, watching as Kylo shimmered his jeans down strong legs, opening the chest of drawers to retrieve the lube. 

Kylo turned around, and Hux drank in the sight of him, tall and lean, his cock full and heavy between his legs. Hux wondered briefly if he’d been hard the entire time he’d been in the chair. The guilty feeling what whispered in his gut was swept away when Kylo spoke. 

“Get on the bed,” he said, “ass up.”

Hux felt he should have been annoyed to be ordered around like a piece of furniture, but he found himself scrambling onto the bed, cock twitching with anticipation. He braced himself on knees and hands, licking his lips when he felt the bed dip down behind him. The bottle of lube, set on the covers, knocked against his knee, and then he could feel Kylo’s hands sweeping up and down his flanks, thumbs digging into the flesh of his ass on each pass, coming tantalizingly close to his hole on each pass, but sweeping on by. Hux whined, a mixture of frustration and impatience. Kylo leaned over him, pressing a kiss to the skin of his back. 

“Patience,” he says, and Hux can hear the smile in his voice. 

That alone makes Hux want to turn around and lash out at him, whatever hairbrained scheme he has cooked up be damned, but at that moment Kylo finally takes hold of his ass, spreading the flesh and licking one slow, hot stripe along the line of his ass. Hux keens with the feeling, more so when Kylo teases the flesh around his pucker with nips and kisses, sensitising the flesh so his attention of the furl of muscles is blesses relief. 

It isn’t long before Hux can feel his arms shaking, and has to drop to his elbows to support himself. Kylo moans happily, the sound reverberating through Hux’s body, making him cry out, reaching shakily for a pillow to clutch to himself. Kylo’s tongue is thrusting in and out of him now, causing Hux’s body to flush with heat. He’s fully hard now, can feel his cock drooling onto the coverlet beneath him. He reaches a hand back, needing to stroke himself to direct the heat building in his body, but Kylo grabs his hand, twisting it up behind his back so Hux nearly collapses on his other arm, back arching and hips thrust up towards Kylo’s mouth. 

Kylo had added his fingers to the game now, pressing first one spit slick digit then a second into Hux, spreading him open and stroking his inner walls, coming oh-so-close, almost, almost! to his prostate, but skimming away each time. Kylo continued his assault until Hux’s whole body was shaking, and teasing or no, he felt himself reaching his peak. 

And that’s when Kylo stopped. Hux’s head fell to the pillow beneath him, panting hard, body aching and hot as he waited for conscious thought to return, trying to understand what had just happened to him. When he was finally able to lift his head, he turned back to see Kylo kneeling on the end of the bed, looking unbearably smug. 

“Ky-”

Speaking was clearly a sign of recovery, and Kylo fell to the bed, grabbing Hux and rolling with him so Hux was lying on top of Kylo. Hux could feel Kylo’s fingers between his ass cheeks again, lubed up fingers pressing into him. Hux pressed a hand to Kylo’s chest, ready to berate him for… for something, when he felt Kylo position him and the press of his cock against his entrance. Hux’s mouth fell open as Kylo pressed inside. He was red hot; so much so that Hux could feel every inch of him as he pressed inside, lifting his hips to slowly work his way in, until Hux could feel the roughness of Kylo’s pubic hair against his ass. Kylo held him there, letting him feel full, let him feel how Kylo’s cock twitched inside him, before he finally began to move. 

Holding Hux’s hips firmly, Kylo began to rock inside Hux’s body, slow, shallow thrusts. Hux could feel himself panting, closed eyes still tilted towards the ceiling. After what Kylo had done to him, he was even closers now, building higher. He raised his hand to take hold of his cock, desperate for relief-

“No.”

Hux’s eyes snapped open and he stared down at Kylo in disbelief. 

“No?” he said, his eyebrows climbing high on his flushed face. 

“Touch yourself and I’ll stop,” he said, sliding slowly back into Hux’s body. 

Hux moaned, his cock giving a traitorous twitch at the sensation. 

“And how-, how long do you intend to keep this up?” Hux asked. 

“I have all night,” Kylo said with a shrug. “Try me.”

That was all the warning Hux got before Kylo was driving into him relentlessly. Hux collapsed against Kylo’s chest, barely able to support himself as Kylo hammered into him. Perhaps he had forgotten himself, Hux mused, almost floating with the sensation of scarcely hanging on to Kylo’s body, his cock, the sounds of him. Hux was moaning shamelessly, his breath hitching as his body drew tight-

Kylo pulled out, holding Hux steady so he couldn’t lower himself and rut against Kylo for friction. Hux gave a broken cry as he felt the peak of his pleasure recede again, finding enough energy to swatch as Kylo as he panted, though it only earned him a chuckle. Willfulness returning as thought did, Hux grabbed at his cock, managing one glorious tight fist around it before Kylo grabbed both of his hands together, holding them above his head as he manhandled him face down on the bed. 

Hux sobbed as he felt Kylo press back inside him, the angle making him feel Kylo’s cock so deep inside him. He moved even slower now, holding himself above Hux’s body, like he had all the time in the world to enjoy the sight of Hux writhing beneath him. 

“Please…” Hux sobbed as Kylo withdraw almost completely, penetrating Hux again and again with just the head of his cock. 

“Hmm,” Kylo asked, sounding almost entirely unaffected. 

“How much.. Longer?” Hux gasped out. 

“I don’t know…” Kylo said, thrusting sharply in so he was seated in one movement, Hux jerking beneath him. 

“Oh god.”

“Maybe…”

“ _Ah!_ ”

“How long was it you had me tied to that chair?”

“ _Fuck._ ”


End file.
